Interrogation
by Tragicpoetry1
Summary: Interrogation. Gabby. PWP. One shot.


A/N- I do not own these characters nor am I affiliated with the show. Don P owns them.

Abby looked around at the stone walls. She was sweating and her breathing was labored. She was nervous, the quiet humming reverberated in her ears. Abby now felt, what most if not all of the suspects felt while waiting for Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Fear.

She knew that following a lead and fudging evidence was highly illegal and could result in her termination. Abby stared at the glass, she looked back at her reflection, but wondered if Gibbs was staring back at her. Indeed he was, his blue eyes bore into Abby's pale skin, he sighed, scrubbed his hands over his face, and opened the door to go out into the hall and into the interrogation room.

He was silently stoic, he stared at his forensic scientist and lover, wondering how she could have pulled such a dangerous stunt. He knew that she loved her job, but loved even more pleasing him.

" Abigail , do you realize how stupid the stunt you pulled was?? Gibbs growled softly. He was protective of Abby Scuito. They confided in each other, loved each other and laughed together, he didn't know what he would do if he lost her. It was a perfect relationship, except for now.

Abby remained silent, she could see that Gibbs was furious with her and it crushed her.

" Stand up." Gibbs said, removing his belt in the process. He watched Abby go from pale to nearly see through.

"Please Sir! I promise." Abby plead, her eyes never leaving Gibbs' hands. He had only used the belt on her on one other occasion other than a bondage play scene…it hurt, but she knew that punishment was in order and acceptable for her correction.

"You know better than to call me Sir." He growled again, he pinned Abby's small waist against himself and the cool metal table. " You know you're quite beautiful like this, however my dear, I have to punish you, and that's regrettable. Would you have rather had me fuck you?"

Abby moaned against the cold steel in response, her body reacting foolishly.

" Yes Sir." She said again, forgetting not to use the honorific.

He huffed and let out a guttural growl as he slammed the leather against her taut, tight smooth ass.

" I'm sorry Si-Gibbs! Please." Abby pleaded again, as she tried to twist away.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs tightened his grip around her wrists. " Stay. Put. Abigail." He punctuated each sentence with a smack to the ass with the supple leather. " This won't go in your jacket if you behave. You're a part of my team and I expect you to act like it."

Abby began to sob openly, tears streaking off her make up, in a macabre fashion, she looked like a gothic rag doll. She was trying desperately not to be turned on by the fact that her Boss, Master and friend had her pinned against a table in her work interrogation room, whilst spanking her. Her thighs were soaked, her scent permeating the tiny room.

Gibbs grunted, trying not to lose his control. He wanted a few more minutes before he broke her, he lasted a hours with suspects…but she was just so adorable, helpless and scared.

" Is this making you wet Abby?" Gibbs nipped her ear making her want to scream. She rubbed herself against his hard cock, moaning in response. His wrists tightening around her tiny fragile wrists, the pain almost unbearable, but she didn't care. She needed that cock in her pussy now.

" Do you think that's becoming Abby? Fucking your boss so you won't get in trouble?" He chided, unbuttoning his pants, letting his hard, thick cock spring free. It was dripping with precum, awaiting to be stuffed into Abby's hot perfect orifice. Gibbs let out a silent scream as he slid the tip of his cock into her pussy.

Abby returned the favor with a whimper instantly bucking up against the pleasure source that was invading her.

Gibbs pumped into his lover responding to her moans and explicit responses.

"God Gibbs, I'm so-"

Leroy Jethro Gibbs rolled over slamming a heavy hand on the offending button. The dream had been so fucking real. He scrubbed his face and got up, heading towards the bathroom.

" Hopefully Abby fucks up today…" He thought " 'Cause this hard on isn't going away with a cold shower."

Fin.


End file.
